Urban Dict. for Issue 5
Community Fanon :noun; A project that works 100% of the time, without fail. In fact, we should probably keep trying more, because the next one is sure to work out better than the previous ones. See: , , etc. "Hey, let's start a community fanon that everyone will lose interest in before two weeks pass!" Emptiness :noun; Emotion felt after the suck-ish LOK Book 1 finale that inspired multiple alternative-ending fanons across the wiki. "What? So Amon is suddenly a Waterbender and his name is Noatak but it doesn't matter because he dies? Oh, the emptiness I feel after the series ended on such a bad note! I know, alternative ending!" Comments: :noun; What comes after writing and publishing. Something every author looks forward to. *checks fanon page* "It's been 10 whole minutes since I published my latest 6,000-word chapter! Why has nobody commented yet?!" Henry Hyperactivity Disorder :noun; A highly contagious disease named after the Henryjh98 virus, which causes many authors to feel super special by the same person. But in reality, the disease-inflicted soul just reads and praises everything. "He told me that my fanon was the best he's ever read!" "What? But he told ''me that my fanon should be nominated for the next featured series!" "And what about me? He said that mine was epically -" "Okay, let's all just stop for a minute. I think he has Henry Hyperactivity Disorder." "...Yeah. Probably. (Sigh)" '' Punctuation Paranoia :noun; A delusional condition that develops after one becomes too attached to commas, semicolons, and apostrophes. Those symbols begin to define the very meaning of good fanons before long. "Oh, don't read that fanon. It's no good, I tell you." "...But I ''did read it. I don't know what you're talking about, I thought -" "ARE YOU BLIND?! Look at this! (points dramatically)" "So...they missed one comma after the quotation marks..." "Not just one, but two. TWO. I believe I've made my point."'' Fail Suspense :noun; Something that tends to appear after authors run out of ideas to keep their readers 'on edge.' It usually results in a cheesy, cringe-worthy cliffhanger at the end of every chapter. "'And then...he turned around to see his best friend pointing a knife at him! Dun-dun-dunnn, to be continued...' (Next chapter) 'And THEN...he turned around to see his best friend attack the enemy instead!' Dun-dun-dun...' (Next chapter) 'And thennn...his best friend stabbed himself -'" "Okay STOP - just please, stop for a minute. My mind can't process all this fail suspense at once...please..." Songfic :noun; The creation of an author who's run out of ideas, but who desperately wants to create a fanon nonetheless just to get their name out there. Moderators have gone far enough to try filtering these out on Fanfiction.net and deleting them on the spot, but their influence cannot be contained... "'So Minn, what do you think of the Wiki's fanon portal?" "A breath of fresh air! If I read another Zutara Songfic - no, if I read another 'NEVER MIND, I'll FIND SOMEONE LIKE YOUUU' in a ''fanfiction, I'm going to-" "Oh, that's nice. Can you review this for me?" "Um...okay. 'Note: This was inspired by Adele's -' (pause) You'd better get out of here before... (ominous music)"'' The Rocks Pun :noun; Something that Mr. Rocks likes to use just to throw off new users. "Where can I find a good political fanon around here?" "Oh, you should go see Mr. Rocks about that." "(An hour later) I don't see a 'Mr. Rocks' anywhere, but I noticed an 'Omashu Rocks.'" "Yep, that's him." "Then why -" "Formality, that's all. Don't you know his reputation here?" "Yeah, but it sounds like - well, never mind. Thanks..."